Forbidden
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: Three vampires arrive in Forks, Washington and intergrate with the townsfolk, while Bella Swan arrives to live with her father, Chief Swan. What happens when the two worlds collide? Terrible summery, but I promise better story x
1. Prologue

Authors Note : First off, I want to apoligize if this story comes off to "English". I've never been to America, so am not sure of many American terms and such, but I will try my hardest for the American charactors in the story. I hope you enjoy my offering. The Cullen family are not mine, although I altered some of their family to include my own charactors. Its a mix of Stephenie Meyer's awesome charactors, and my own too.  
Feel free review and leave any imput. Thanks :)

* * *

**Prologue:**

_1902;  
Manchester, England._

Laying on the floor, the body started to feel cold. They were not yet dead, but dying for sure. First their fingers and toes grew colder, the breathing faint. In the distance there was footsteps, edging ever closer.  
"Its ok, I promise this won't hurt." Suddenly, an almighty sting flickered through their hands, followed by the fire. The never ending fire. The body screamed, and their eyes shot open. All they could see was blond hair covering their arm. Someone was biting them. The hair moved, and a blurry face came to the person's sight. They recognized the man in front of them, but all they could think about was the flames.  
"Rest your eyes, Miss Mills." The man covered her eyes, closing them.

The days seemed blurry, slipping in and out of consciencness. The man visited, and she occasionally noticed him adding something red to the iv tube in her arm. Then a strange smell woke her fully. The smell of something rustic. The girl felt herself hungry, but not for food, she was hungry for something else. The scent. Her eyes shot open, and adjusting to the light, she stood. She was alive, she thought to herself. Surprised seeing she'd been left for dead, she turned to face the man before her.  
"Doctor Cullen.." She spoke, her voice sounding different to her head. The man turned, a smile across his face.  
"Ah finally, Miss Mills." Doctor Cullen pulled a seat out for her. As Miss Mills tried to speak, he hushed her and handed her a mirror. Bringing it to see herself, the first thing she noticed was her brunette hair was not perfectly placed, not like she'd been laying down for the last 3 days at all. Her eyesight seemed to be perfect, and could even notice each strand of her hair. Her skin looked paler, yet flawless. She looked beautiful, her lips looked softly plumped. The only shock was when she finally noticed her eyes. They were no longer the crystal blue, but a deep, crimson red. Miss Mills gasped.  
"What? What's wrong with me?" She said, dropping the mirror and reaching for her face. Her skin felt like marble, cold and lifeless. She then examined her hands, they too was pale. In fact her whole body was, and all she wore was a hospital gown. She looked at Dr Cullen and screamed.  
What had he turned her into? A monster, a beautiful monster, but this wasn't normal.  
Still the smell aroused her, and soon she realized where it was coming from. Turning back towards the bed, she noticed the blood in the IV. With one effortless jump, she grabbed the bag and ripped through it, drinking the blood from within. Once it was gone, she stood back. She wiped the blood from her mouth, the redness leaving a trace on her hand. She was infact a monster, a blood drinking vampire. And Dr Cullen had created her. Full of anger and angst, she lunged onto the Doctor, and started to attack him. She was strong, alot stronger than him, but he soon managed to stop her, before she did too much damage.  
"Please Emilia, I am wanting to help you, not hurt you." She stopped, noticing his eyes were a different colour than hers. While her eyes were a blazing crimson, Dr Cullen's eyes were pure amber, almost gold in fact. She stopped, realizing if she wanted to get used to being this way, she would have to spare him to get advice. "You was almost dead, when I found you Emilia. I managed to find you just in time. The smell of blood from the floor around you, caught my attention. I aim to help people, the Doctor get up isn't just a cover Emilia. Its a job too. In this life and the one I lead around me."  
"So now we just go and kill people?"  
"No. I don't taste kill humans. I purely save them, that need saving. Ones like you, and my son, Edward."  
The girl had noticed the Doctor's son around the town. He'd caught her attention time enough. He was as handsome as Dr Cullen, More so even. "You'll be hungry again soon. You must come hunting with us soon." Emilia looked confused. He'd mentioned not killing humans, yet not explained how exactly they got the blood to survive. Taking her hand, Dr Cullen lead the way from the house and out into the green forested area. They were joined by Edward Cullen, and Emilia noticed the same amber eyes as Dr Cullen. Standing frozen in the spot, she saw them race off, admiring how fast they seemed to appear. Was she going to be that fast now she was one of them? Taking a breath for the second time since she'd been created into her new vampirism lifestyle, her senses went wild. All she could do was smell the blood, the desire shot through her, and off she ran.

-x-

_1935;  
Gatlinberg, Tennessee._

The sun was shining brightly, and the heat from the sun, fell unaffecting the woman as she ran effortlessly through the forest. She'd already devoured a small dear, but was still feeling peckish. Running her tongue over the front of her teeth, licking off any reminding blood, Emilia Cullen (as she was now known) picked up the scent of a large bear. Grinning, she started her chase again. Emilia was now used to "vegetarian" diet that the Cullen's lived on. She'd survived on it since she was first created some 33 years ago, and along with Dr Cullen, and Edward hadn't aged a day. She still looked like the 20year old. Only alot more beautiful than she had been before her "death". Or as she called it, her resurrection.  
The bear had crossed a river, and hitching her skirt up, Emilia chased after, leaping over the river in one go.  
There was no way this bear was leaving the forest alive, she thought. She followed the trail, till she picked up a different scent. Stopping in her tracks, she sniffed longer. This scent was one of a human, and Emilia had never smelled something so tasty. Her lips moistened, and she continued her chase after the bear. The human would have to wait, she thought. Yet as she followed the bears scent, her senses confused her more, and it seemed the two scents had combined. Hearing a scream, Emilia turned and followed in a eastward direction. The smell for the human became stronger, and she realized she was close. She could hear the bear growling, while the human seemed to be in pain. As she reached the opening in the forest, she saw the bear mauling the young male human before her.  
Hissing, she leaped at the bear, biting onto its neck. The bear swung around, trying to force Emilia off, and she flew against a nearby tree, the force pushing it to the ground. The bear ran off, but Emilia didn't follow. Her eyes focused onto the boy lay before her. The scent of the boys blood was overwhelming Emilia, and she rushed to his side. Her vampire senses were urging her to finish off the bears work. yet somehow she stopped herself.  
She brushed the curls off the boys face, and his eyes caught hers. Emilia felt weird, and felt human for a second. She'd lived for 33 years with two gorgeous men, yet neither held her attention like the male before her. She placed her hand in his, and felt he was still warm. Picking him up, she carried him in her arms, trying not to breath in his scent. His eyes never left hers, and she rushed through the forest and back to the Cullen's country house.  
"Carlisle, Carlisle." She shouted as she crashed through the door, bringing it off its hinges. She dropped the boys body onto the chair, and rushed through the house in search. Finding the doctor, she explained everything that had happened, while showing him to the body.  
"Emilia, you need to leave the room. If his scent is as tempting for you as you say, you won't want to be around while I try to fix him." Emilia looked down at the boys face, noticing his dimples. His skin was getting colder, and she knew Carlisle was right.  
"Just save him Carlisle, Please?!" She said, rushing from the room, and the house as fast as she could. She didn't stop in till she was over a mile away. Then she took a soft breath. The scent had disappeared..

-x-

1955,  
Los Angeles.

The songs belted out of the jukebox in the local diner. The diner was half empty that night, and Dave Rugen was finishing up his duties before heading off for home. The dark blanket of night was only just starting to fall over the LA skyline. Dave preferred the night, apart from the cold, it was always so quiet. The only sounds Dave heard was the moans of his victims as he ate from them.  
Humming along to "Rock around the Clock", Dave smiled at the girls in the back booth. Everyday like clockwork the girls flocked into the diner that Dave worked in, all trying to win a date with him. He never took any home, too worried his cover would be blown if he did. Wouldn't look very good for him if his "fans" started disappearing, one by one. Even if he was tempted.  
Instead Dave kept to forests, near the train station. It was close to his home, and he was able to go after dark. The best time for feeding. Preying on animals. Placing away his mop, he waved his goodbyes to the girls and headed out into the darkness. Saddling up on his motorcycle, his rode as human like as possible, till he was out of sight from the diner. Once he was on the highway, the motorcycle roared like a beast uncaged, and Dave was soon inside the forest. The moment he breathed, hoping to sense some animals to feed off, he stopped his cycle. That night he smelt something different to the usual forests scents, Six new scents. He readied himself for a fight, resting the motorcycle against the tree's. Heading deeper in the forest, he stumbled across two vampires eating a deer.  
They turned to face him, their teeth glowing in the moonlight, hissing at him. Standing the brunette girl looked at him, smiling. She wiped the blood off her cheek, and held her hand out to grip Dave's.  
"We apologize. We're not here for a fight, Dave. We just stopped for a meal." The girl leant her head backwards towards the half eaten deer. Out of the forests, the other four vampires appeared, standing behind the first girl.  
Dave stood fiercely, still awaiting a fight, but he felt his mood change. Feeling calmer in the presence of the others, he didn't even hiss when the older of the vampires stood forward.  
"Hello Dave, My names Carlisle. Is there, somewhere we can go and talk?" Carlisle said, holding his hand out to shake Dave's. Dave nodded and lead the way back to his house. Opening the door, he let the Cullen's into the house before him, then checking the coast, followed inside.  
Dave stood, back against the door, as the one who had introduced himself as Carlisle spoke.  
He introduced himself fully as Dr Carlisle Cullen, alongside him, his wife, Esme Cullen. Dave smiled at the female as she got introduced. Then Carlisle introduced their daughter, Alice Cullen. Dave walked to her, and kissed her hand. He heard a hiss from the male next to her, who was in turn introduced as Jasper Cullen, Alice's husband. Dave sighed that the cute, pixie like vampire was married, but turned his attention back to the brunette female that he'd encountered first.  
"My name is Emilia, Emilia Cullen." She spoke. Carlisle shook his head, and sighed along with the other five. Dave found himself attracted to Emilia. Her long brunette hair, flowed effortlessly over her shoulders, and she seemed to measure up to Dave in height. He noticed her amber eyes, flickering with long dark eyelashes.  
"And I, am Kellan Cullen. Emilia's husband." The final gent held his hand between Emilia's and Dave's, loosening her grip. Another married vampire, Dave sighed thinking to himself. Emilia's eyes never left Dave's statuesque body. She was fascinated by him. Alice had been right about him being good looking, Emilia thought to herself. She noticed a grin form on Dave's face.  
"Thanks" He said, leaning in close to Emilia. Standing back, he took in each of the Cullen's. They seemed like friendly enough people, for vampires at least. Turning his attention back to Carlisle, he enquired what they wanted with him, and listened as they informed him.

-x-

(A/N : This is the start of the three main charactors in the story. You'll notice the absense of Edward Cullen in the last timeframe, this will be explained later in the story.)


	2. Bella

**Authors note : I'm gonna name the chapters after the characters and the chapter will be from that characters pov, at least to start with :)**

* * *

_2004;  
Phoenix, Arizona_

Chapter 1: Bella.

The moving van left mum and Phil's house, and I sighed knowing we was next to follow it. Only once at the airport we would go our separate ways. Mum and Phil were heading to Florida, and I was heading to the wonderful, amazing Forks, Washington. Watching my ever scatty mum check the house once more, I took one last glance back before jumping into the waiting cab.  
Because I was moving on my own, most of my belongings were spread between the boot of the cab, and across our laps. My mum, Renee, asked if I was ok, and I simply lied, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Mum wouldn't even let me move, if she thought I was upset by it. But I had allow mum and Phil the chance to be happy too. Always gave me the chance spend some time with Charlie, my dad. Not that I usually call him dad, but would have get used to doing so, as he hates me calling him otherwise, even though he calls me Isabella, knowing I despise that. Mum seemed happily fooled by my lie, and gave me a reassuring hug. I'm more worried for mum going off into the big world and not having me around to help her, than myself. I was definitely the more mature of the two.  
Mum was the big hearted, scatty, eccentric one, and I was the reliable, quiet one. It worked for us. Resting my head on my mum's arm, it was to my disliking how soon we pulled up at the local airport. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the cab and thanked Phil as he helped me place my belongings onto a waiting trolley. This was my last chance change my mind, but looking at Phil and mum all loved up, eyes only for each other I sighed, and smiled at them both. Giving mum a lingering hug, I took in as much as I could of her, from her look to her smell. She always seemed to smell of aromatherapy oils, and coffee. Her soft blond hair brushed against my cheek.  
"Well come on kiddo, best get you on this plane." Phil said, giving me a quick hug. Although he was taking my mum away from me, I did like Phil. Despite the fact he was younger than my mum, something I am sure was a bad influence on her lifestyle, I felt safe in the knowledge she would be safe with him.  
The tannoy called for the departure for my flight and with one last hug, I checked in my luggage and headed off for the plane.

_Forks, Washington._

As the rain dripped down the police cruiser, I remembered instantly why I detested Forks so much. It was always raining, a complete contrast to the sun of Phoenix. Not that I was tanned, for someone who lived in the desert, I could pass as being half albino. I swept some of my brown hair away from my face, It was apparent that the climate here was not going to be good for my hair, It seemed to be losing shine already.  
Sighing, I kept my eyes focused on the road ahead. I'd already caught people looking in at the police cruiser, all the way from the airport. Must be a rarity see a passenger in the front of a police cruiser not in uniform. It was a reason I hated Charlie driving me around places. We always had to use the cruiser, which meant getting funny looks. Not that I'd been to Forks in over 4 years. Once I spent every summer here, after mum and Charlie broke up. But when I hit my teens, I put my foot down, and now just see Charlie when he visits. As we drove into the driveway, I was fast enough get out of the car. I looked at the house I was going to be spending the next year in, and sighed. It hadn't changed abit.  
"Isabella, before we go in I just want say. I am really glad you are here." Charlie wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, and gave me a very awkward hug.  
"Me too Dad." I said, lying again before heading upto my bedroom. Would hurt Charlie's feelings if I told him I detested being here. And seeing I was stuck here for the foreseeable future, It'd be easier for him think I was happy.


	3. Jacob

Chapter 2, Jacob:

The pillow whooshed past my head, as I slept on the couch. Groaning, I looked up and saw the assaulter sat a few feet away. In his wheelchair, forced from suffering with diabetes, my dad, Billy Black, sat smirking at me.  
"Come on Jay. We off to see Charlie. His Bella arrived today." My dad smiled.  
I yawned, stretched and moved my feet off the sofa. All I had heard about for the last 3 month was Bella Swan this, Bella Swan that. I was sick of hearing her name being mentioned in this house. So she was Dad's best friend's daughter, but the way they talked about her, anyone would think she was royalty. Dad had even had me fixing up the old truck for her. Not that I should complain about that, I loved fixing cars. Distracted me from homework, I reminded myself. Noticing Dad was grabbing some cans from the fridge, I sighed, realizing we would be down at the Swan's for a while.  
I helped him into the truck, and placed the cans and his wheelchair into the back. I opened the door, minding my head as I went sit down. Sometimes being 6 foot 2 was a disadvantage.  
The journey from La Push to Forks was easy enough, even with the rain being heavier today. As we pulled up in front of Charlie's, I noticed he was already outside waiting.  
"Guess Bella must be inside." Dad said. I rushed get Dad's wheelchair as Charlie opened the door for him. I heard some comments about "old man" and laughed at their childish reaction to each other. Guess is what happens when you get older, I groaned.  
"So where is she?" I asked, as I helped dad into his chair. Just as I spoke, this girl appeared in Charlie's doorway. This couldn't be the girl I used to play with back in the summers as kids. Back then she'd been this chubby, sand eating cootie covered girl, now she was almost a woman. Standing around 5 foot 4, at a guess, she was alot slender these days, with her brunette hair. Arizona must of been good for her, I smiled as she walked over.  
"Bells, this is Billy and Jacob Black. You remember them right?" Bella smiled awkwardly, holding her hand out to greet dad.  
"Sure, How can I forget my dad's best friend?" She smiled broadly at Billy. Then turning to me, she seemed to blush and took my hand. I admired her face, reminded me of a heart in the shape, with big brown eyes. I must of looked like a giant compared to this petite girl in front of me, not that I didn't look like a giant to most of the girls around here.  
I showed off the Chevrolet to Bella, and then followed her inside while dad and Charlie watched the football match. Sitting in the kitchen of their home, I watched as Bella started to cook a fish meal for us all. I was surprised she'd found anything cook in Charlie's house. It was normally just meals for one, cans and snacks for the football games with Dad.  
"So how old are you?" Bella asked in her Arizonian accent. I looked at the table, and muttered about being 15 under my breath. Bella must of heard, "Really? You look older," she said, sweeping some hair from her face to behind her ears, "So you go to Fork's school too?"  
"Nope, I go to a school on the reserve." I heard a slight moan from Bella.  
"Shame, would of been nice know someone." She said, looking back giving me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

As we left Charlie's, Dad looked over at me.  
"Quite the looker, ain't she, Jay?" I looked from the window, insisting I hadn't noticed. Though I had noticed, and admired, and although I wasn't going to admit to dad, I had to agree with him. Not that I think Dad believed me anyway. Especially once I asked when we'd next be going back, I heard him laugh.  
I had a feeling dad and Charlie were trying to get us together. Not that I would mind, but I'm sure 17 year olds did not date 15 year olds. Even ones as mature looking as me.


	4. Emilia

Chapter 3, Emilia.

The taste of bear still swam around my mouth, as I left the forest. It'd been a couple of days since we'd moved to our new home in Forks, Washington, and I hadn't had long to check out the best hunting spots. So we'd all had to stay in the forests near our home. It did feel weird moving to a new area without the whole of the family. I stopped for a second to think back of what had been the family I'd been part of.  
The father figure, Carlisle, had created me so very many years ago now, and along with my brother's and sister, we'd lived happily, moving on every few years. In till almost 6 month ago. When half of my family had been wiped out.  
Now only myself, Kellan and Dave remained. We'd moved as Carlisle had wanted into the small town of Forks, which was perfect for us. Very little sunlight, and plenty of fresh forest for hunting. Although from our last visit, some 80 years ago, I remembered a treaty, Carlisle, Edward and I had in place with the local werewolf tribe. Not that I thought they could be around now, but without Alice's power to see in the future, it was a risk I was not willing to take. If I could of cried, I know I'd of been crying bucket loads remembering my "sister".  
Alice had been my best friend, my confident, and my shopping buddy. Now living with just the two boys, I'd been missing her more than ever.  
I could still imagine the day that James and Victoria had managed to kill her. If I imagined really hard I could see her little face, broken and screaming. They'd then got Jasper alone. Followed by Carlisle. It had been a mistake to let them out hunting.  
James had a vendetta against Alice. Her own creator, ended up being her destroyer.  
I shuddered, and focused on more happier thoughts. Like those of my husband, Kellan. I still had him, I reminded myself. My lips formed a soft smile, as I got the image of him inside my head. His soft brown cropped hair, his dimpled smile, looking just as handsome as he had been the day I found him. Although his eyes were now a heavenly amber color. Then there was Dave. I tried not to think about how I felt for him, as I had a feeling he would be reading my mind, back at the house. I gave my lips a soft lick, and reapplied my lipgloss before making the walk back.  
Sometimes being a vampire was quite boring. It gets so frustrating when everything you do happens effortlessly. I guess thats why I am attracted to Davey, a break from the usual vampire life. Knowing he knows what is happening in my head, while I can hold his attention solely with my powers made for more fun. Although I could never leave Kellan for him. My beloved Kellan, he didn't deserve the foreplay between me and Dave to be flaunted in front of him. But that's all it could ever be. Foreplay.

Grasping my hand around the handle, it flew open and I heard the clutter of the boys somewhere in the house.  
"Hey Ems," I heard Dave shout.  
Within seconds, both him and Kellan were by my side, almost like lost puppies. I kissed Kellan's cheek, while teasing Dave with an image of me and him kissing instead. Kellan's eyes noticed the smile forming on Dave's face, and frowned at me.  
"Really do wish you would stop teasing him Emms." Ever since Dave had joined our family, there had been a dislike between Kellan and Dave. Dave, like most men, wanted me. While Kellan, had me. Yet Kellan was jealous. I could never understand why, but I always tried to reassure him, he was my one and only. Leading Kellan upstairs, I flashed an image of my plans for Kellan to Dave, and heard a soft cry of pain come from him. Kellan's lips turned upwards and rushed us off to the bedroom.

"Well, going to need buy some new bed linen," Kellan joked, cleaning up the shreds of what was left of the bottom sheet, "And a new chair." He finished, tilting his head towards the now broken black recliner. A small giggle escaped my lips, as I opened my eyes to the chaos around us. Books lay across the floor, knocked from the bookcase as we'd thrusted against it. The chair's legs had collapsed some point during the bouncing, and as for the bed..I shook my head and placed it on top of Kellan's perfectly muscled arm.  
"Think Dave's left for hunting yet?" I asked, running my hand over Kellan's chest. I felt his head nod against my hair, and his nose and mouth bury into it.  
"He probably left after the first crash with the chair." Kellan laughed. I smirked, remembering Kellan's strength take hold of me once we'd closed the door. Had a feeling Dave would be doing his best not read my mind.  
"Ok, I'll clean up, You go hunt." I said kissing Kellan's forehead. I caught sight of his dimples and smiled. I pulled on a black pair of shorts, and a tight black vest top, and stood up examining the mess. I placed my Michael Jackson cd on, and was soon cleaning along to "The way you make me feel", whilst dancing around the room.  
"Ironic song for you Ems," I heard Dave's voice behind me. I turned to face him, and walked over.  
"Why, Thank you Davey." I stroked his face, tenderly. I felt Dave's hands touch my waist, and didn't stop him, nor did I stop the kiss he planted on my lips. He pulled back, smiling.  
"That'll do me for now, don't wanna be too greedy." he winked, before racing off, grinning like the cheshire cat. I took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the room. Sometimes this irresistible charm of mine was too much. I knew Vampires had charm usually to allure their victims. But mine was made worse by my seduction powers. Where men were concerned, I was the "femme fetale". Mine seemed to affect male vampires more than humans. Especially Dave. I lay down on the bed, and sighed.


	5. Kellan

Chapter 4, Kellan.

As I swished in and out of the tree's, I felt the breeze flow behind me. Nothing better after an afternoon of passion than to chase after another tasty meal, I thought to myself. Slowing down I listened to the forest, hoping to hear something to eat moving. I soon heard a rustling in the tree's a few yards away. It sounded heavier than the usual local animals, but heavier than a human. I grinned, and silently set on the prowl.  
As I neared, I finally picked up the scent. I growled in disgust, and turned on my heels.  
I'll have go home and tell the others, I thought.  
Soon as I got to the house, I saw Dave reading some book on the couch. He had that smug look on his face when he looked up to me. Smirking, I thought about how much fun I'd had with Emilia before, and saw his smile fade.  
"Where's Emilia?" I asked. Davey shrugged and pointed up the stairs. Seconds later, my wife appeared at the top of the stairs. I smiled as I looked up at my dark haired goddess. She glided down the stairs, and stopped by my side, kissing my cheek.  
"Find something to eat?" She asked, whispering her sweet English accent into my ear.  
I shook my head, and groaned, sitting her on my lap.  
"I was out in the forest hunting, Only I came across something I wasn't expecting. It seems Forks still inhabits certain half breeds, Carlisle was wrong."  
I noticed Ems nose turn up, and both her and Dave moaned "Dogs!" in disgust. Nodding, I placed my arms tighter around Ems.  
Ems had more reason than us to hate the werewolves, or dogs as we named them. Back when Emilia was a relatively newborn, Carlisle, Emilia, Edward and another newborn female had came to Forks. The other female had been a caramel haired woman named Esme, she was created and had fallen in love with Carlisle, and became a mother figure to Emilia and Edward.  
Before the treaty, Esme had been hunting and launched at a werewolf in the area. Within seconds, Esme had been surrounded and destroyed by the werewolves. Despite his grief, Carlisle had arranged a treaty with the tribe, the Quileute. The Cullens would never turn a human vampire on the plains of Forks, and never hunt on La Push, whilst the werewolves would leave us be. The Cullen's left not long after that, and were lead to believe the "werewolf" gene would die out with the old Quileute tribe. Now we had proof this was not the case. Kissing Emilia's hair, I gave her a lingering hug,  
"We'll be ok Ems, Its probably just a wolf..right?" Emilia hissed and fled for the bedroom.  
"Well, that was a good idea, genius." Dave said, rolling his eyes. I'd have remember kick his ass one day if Emilia ever let me.

The weekend passed fairly uneventful. Emilia stayed in her room, half afraid to go hunting. Dave kept smiling his smug smile every time he saw me, and I went back to hunting, hoping to bump into the werewolf.  
On the Monday, me and Dave headed to Forks high for school. It was our first day, and considering how folks of Forks had taken to us already, wasn't something was looking forward to. As we exited the car, Dave locked the car, and we swiftly brisked up the school steps and towards the main office. There was a few people in the office waiting, so I sat down and looked aimlessly at the white, dry wood painted walls. Dave stayed in the queue, whistling to himself. Eventually he got to the front, so I rose from my seat to join him. As I did, the door opened, and a gust of wind swept through the hall. Turning, I noticed a small girl enter the room. For a second I thought it was Alice, but with longer hair.  
"Oi!" Dave said, punching me in the arm, "got our timetables now. Lets go." He pulled on my jumper, almost dragging me too fast.

"Notice that girl over there," I said, poking Dave in the ribs. I gestured my head to a table, where the girl from the office before was sat. Gradually catching his eyes following, we turned our voices to low whispers.  
"What about her?" Dave said, turning back to his filled tray.  
"Not think she looks like Alice?" Dave looked at me, obviously reading my mind. Seeing the similarities in my mind, he nodded.  
"But her name is Bella, Well, Isabella Swan." I questioned whether he meant as in Chief Swan's daughter, and he nodded. We'd already encountered Chief Swan a few days ago, when we first arrived. He'd not been to happy see us running around the forests, apparently someone had reported sightings of wolves, and wanted us to be safe. After the weekend, least I understand the truth about the wolves.  
Sighing I lifted my plate with one hand, and headed for the door. As we reached the tray rack, I felt a thud into my back.  
"Sorry, Oh am so clumsy." I turned to see had been Bella who had bumped into me and gestured a smile to her.  
"No damage done." As I breathed as humanly as possible, I got an aroma I'd not been expecting to smell at school. My jaw locked, and I ran out of the hall and school as fast as I could without breathing again.  
Dave followed and reaching me, he heard my thoughts. I described her smell to him as much as I could bear.  
"But how?" he asked, waiting for me answer. I just shrugged and got into the car.


	6. Davey

Chapter 5, Davey.

I was still waiting for an answer to Kellan's reaction at school as we arrived home. He'd even managed shut me out of his brain, while I was driving. Hopefully he'd tell Emilia, They don't keep secrets from each other. Kellan didn't even wait for the car to park before jumping out. I watched as he paced up the steps and cradled into Emilia's waiting arms. I followed them inside the house, sitting on the couch in front of them.  
"Ok, so am gonna ask the obvious and what everyone else is wondering. Female werewolves?!" Kellan glanced at me, then Emilia who in turn glanced down to Kellan.  
"This is what you smelt at school?" She said, somewhat puzzled. Kellan obviously hadn't informed his wife. Standing, he held Emilia's hand while seemingly talking to me.  
"I'm not sure if she was a werewolf. But she definately smelt of them. Which could mean she's been in contact with one. " I noticed Emilia shuddering.  
"So I guess we could stake out her house, Take it in turns, see if we can make them out?"  
Emilia frowned, and removing her hand from Kellan's, " Don't think I am going anywhere near dog!" With that she stormed up off the stairs.  
"So guess leaves just me and you?" I looked up at Kellan. He merely shrugged before following off after Emilia.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so small, I wasn't going to do a chapter from Daveys p.o.v but wanted explain the smell whilst in vampire p.o.v.**

**Had alot of personal things going on and writing this has seemed hard, so might take me a while get back on track.  
Bear with me :)**


End file.
